The Secret Of
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Stan and Craig both have very tough home lives and look for love in all the wrong places, until they find each other. But they soon have to learn how to grow out of their childhood after Craig gets Stan pregnant. Craig feels pressured and soon develops a drug addiction behind Stan's back that could easily ruin their relationship. WARNING: yaoi, mpreg, abuse, drug addiction
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE

My best friend and I are writing a story about Craig and Stan and how much they realize they need each other in their lives. I'll be doing Stan's POV and Serrenity is writing out Craig's. So this story should be very exciting and fun to read ^^.

If you do not like mpreg, yaoi, or Cran/Staig, than don't even bother reviewing or reading. I have better things to do than read a bunch of bullshit reviews that don't change my perspective on how the story is written. Don't Troll. If you do than you just prove to yourself and everyone else reading on Fanfiction that you have no life.

SO! I'm not exactly sure when it'll be published, but it will come out eventually.

xoxo

[:everlasting-luv:]

:3SERreNITY:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Of…**

**Chapter 1**

**Hope you guys enjoy this. The updates will be pretty slow. R&R :3**

I know that a lot of kids at school say that they have a rough home life, but I truly believe I have the worst.

My mom and dad got divorced a third time and my mom found a new lover not too long afterward; probably about 3 months later. His name is Paul, and long story short, he's an asshole.

He's constantly calling me a faggot and a failure in life. When we have arguments he hits me. He's hit my mom only a couple of times, but most of the time he takes his anger out on me. Yeah, he beats me a lot.

I keep telling my mom that I don't like Paul at all and he abuses me emotionally and physically all the time. But she apparently loves him too much and doesn't want to be single and alone for the rest of her life. In reality, I think she's too scared to do anything. But when I think about it, he's extremely sweet and loving to my mother (when he's not drunk of course. But he normally hits me, not her). And that's when I realized that Paul wants to be the only man in her life. He doesn't want me, her only son, in the picture. I get in the way of my mom's happiness. So I became depressed.

I started to think that, at this rate, I will always cause problems in my mom's relationships. If I am in the picture, she never will be happy. I began to believe in everything Paul tells me. I am a failure. I am an idiot. I'm everything wrong with life.

I started cutting myself and drinking excessively. Kyle and Kenny, even Cartman (but nobody cares about his fatass anyways) stopped talking to me. Mostly because they "don't want to watch me kill myself". So I found new friends who became my lovers. I thought they cared about me and loved me. But they were all abusive relationships. I was beaten and raped twice. I had my virginity stolen by Red, one of the goth kids. We were drinking and he took advantage of me when I got drunk. I never told anybody about that incident and I don't think I'll ever trust anybody with that kind of information.

I now have a crush on a kid in my class. He's been in my class since elementary school and we've pretty much hated each other up until ninth grade.

He has a poker face that makes me melt, and stormy grey eyes. He still wears that old hat he always wore since we were young, and still flips people off on a regular basis. He's easily the tallest kid in class besides Token, at a height of 6'1. He's very magnificent in every way.

I'm in love with Craig Tucker.

But the sad thing is, I don't think he likes me like that at all.

**I sat in my bed and just sat there for about ten minutes straight doing nothing but thinking. I take boredom pretty well.**

**I've noticed that Stan has been staring at me a lot more lately. Yeah, he's stared at me a few times, but now he just…**_**stares.**_** I want to tell him how I feel about him, but he probably doesn't feel the same way. I mean, everybody know I drink and smoke, but nobody know that I do hard drugs. I'm gonna keep it that way. **

**I do all these things because of all the stress and torture I endure at home. **

**My dad is a homophobic son-of-a-bitch who would disown me in a heartbeat if he found out his only son is gay. I'm not telling my family I'm gay. Ever. I already moved out of my parents' house and am now currently living in my own apartment since I legally can now that I'm eighteen. **

**My point is, with my experience, I'm scare to tell Stan how I feel because being shot down by the one you love, whether it's your crush or your own father, it hurts. **

**You know what, I'm gonna be a man and go to Stan's house to tell him how I feel. I've never felt this way about anybody else before in my life, so Stan deserves to know my feelings. I'll even have come spend the night at my house for the week. It is Friday, and we're both eighteen anyway so therefore, his mom has no say. I'll confess to him then.**

**I just hope to God that my feelings for him aren't one-sided, because Stan is very very **_**very**_** sexy, and I don't want to pass up someone with hot looks **_**and**_** a great personality. Anyone who is an animal lover deserves to be in Craig Tucker's friend circle. **

**Plus, if he stays with me, it'll give him a chance to get away from his mom's douche bag boyfriend. I know that Paul beats Stan. It pissed me the fuck off. Stan doesn't deserve to be beat…by anybody. If I did, than it's because I don't know how to put my feelings into words.**

**Stan is at a good height of 5'5. He's short for a guy, but he's not super tall either. I love him, but he probably doesn't like me like a lot of people.**

I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I can't believe I'm considering telling Craig how I feel. But I don't want to end up in a fight with him again. I mean, he might not even be gay! The only way I'd tell him how I feel is if he somehow told me he likes me. Which, I'm pretty sure he doesn't.

I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. "Son-of-a-bitch" I muttered to myself, before lying my head on my pillow curling up in a ball, trying my best not to cry.

**I grabbed my blue hoodie off of my computer chair and headed out while grabbing my keys on the way out. I drive a 420 Hemi that is black with orange racing stripes. It's always been my dream car since I was a kid. **

**My grandma died and left us with inheritance. I spent it on my apartment (food and other crap) but I had a lot left over so I spent it on a hemi. And it's fuckin **_**sweet.**_

**I jump in and put my key into the ignition. Once I pulled from the parking lot, I was on my way to Stan's house.**

**I didn't even bother telling him I'm coming over. I don't have time to text him and then wait for him to message back. I want to see him **_**now.**_

**I pull up to the side of the road next to Stan's house and parked my truck. I walked up to his house and knocked on the door a couple times. I start to feel nervous. **

"**God, I hope he answers."**

I opened my eyes when I heard a knock coming from my front door. _Who the fuck is that?_ I asked in my head, before I jumped off of my bed and went down the stairs to answer the door. My breath hitched when I saw who it was at my door.

"Craig? What the hell are you doing here?"

**When the door opened, I saw Stan on the other side. It looked like he was either crying or he was just tired because his face is all red. **

**When he asked what I was doing there, I stared down at him with a straight face, not breaking. **

"**Get a week worth of clothes. You're gonna hang with me at my place. So hurry up."**

My face flushed when I heard his command. What? Something seems…off about Craig. I looked up at him, still flushed red. "Umm…why?" I asked, keeping my distance behind the door.

**I kept my stance at the door, still not breaking eye contact. I tried hard to keep from smirking when Stan kept his distance from me. Seriously, he's too innocent sometimes. **

**I sighed when he spoke and crossed my arms.**

"**Fine. If you'd rather stay here with Paul, I'll leave. But if you don't want to deal with his shit, than get your stuff pack you'll need for a week at my place. And hurry up."**

My eyes grew at the mention of Paul's name. How the hell does he even know about him? I rolled my eyes at him and nodded.

"Fine" I said, turning around waiting for Craig to follow me up the stairs.

**I smirked when Stan turned around and finally complied. That was too easy. I follow Stan upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door behind me. **

"**So Marsh…I've noticed you staring at me a lot more lately. How come?" I brought it up. I really wanted to know. And since Stan has been staring at me, I feel like I deserved to know. **

**That and if I knew why, than it'd make it easier for me to confess.**

I walked into my room and grabbed a weeks worth of clothes and shoved them in my duffel bag. I was thinking about grabbing my own shampoo and conditioner too, but I don't want Craig giving me shit for it if I do.

Once I heard Craig speak, my heart thumped. Shit!

"Ummm…I don't know what you're talking about."

**I frowned at that. Seriously? Okay you know what? I'm making the bold move. **

**I gently grabbed Stan's face, licked my lips and pressed them to his petal like lips in a kiss. **

**Oh man, I hope I didn't piss him off by doing kissing him so suddenly like that!**

When I felt Craig grab my face and kissed my lips, I was more than shocked. My eyes grew wide and I lifted my arms in an effort to push him away, but for some reason I couldn't. I was paralyzed. All I could do was enjoy the moment and kiss him back.

**I was more than pleased when I felt Stan kissing me back. It was the greatest feeling in the world. I pulled away from Stan and our first kiss to speak.**

"**Stan I love you. I have since middle school. And I want you to move in with me."**

When I felt Craig pull away, I felt a little disappointed our kiss ended so soon. And when he spoke, I couldn't believe what he had just asked me. Move in with him? I heard he has his own apartment, but that soon? He said he loves me, and I love him too, but now? My face flushed.

"I-I don't know, Craig. This is too sudden. What would my mom think?"

**When Stan spoke, I frowned a bit. There's no way I'm leaving him here with an assface and a mom who's oblivious to his abuse. **

"**C'mon Stan, you're fucking eighteen fucking years old. You don't need your 'mommy's' approval on anything anymore." Right about now I was beginning to get a little desperate. **

"**Stan, just think about it. Would you rather live with that abusive dickhole of me?" I asked, looking at him for an answer. I tightened my hold on him, making sure he doesn't go anywhere. **

I felt tears in my eyes when he told me about my mom's abusive boyfriend. He's abused me in everyway possible. He'll probably kill me if I stay.

My tears became uncontrollable and I covered my face so Craig doesn't have to see the pained expression on my face.

**Once I saw tears in Stan's eyes, I knew I finally broke him. I kissed the top of his head gently as if reassuring him everything will be okay. **

**Stan covered his face, so I pulled his hands into mine and I leaned in close to his ear.**

"**Stan, please don't cry. I love you so much." I kissed him again, but this time with a lot more love and passion.**

I felt Craig remove my hands from my face and kiss me again. I broke down even more and clung to Craig as if I might fall if we let go again.

I kissed him back hard and pulled away. "Okay. I'll move in with you."

**Once Stan pulled away, I looked at him straight in the face. And once he told me he'll move in with me, I smiled. Mission accomplished! I pulled Stan into a hug.**

"**I love you so very much and if Paul even tries to get in our way, I'll kick his ass and bash his head in."**

I hugged him back and kissed him as much as I could. "I love you too" I said. When Craig made his threat, I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well, I'm sure, if he was smart, he wouldn't mess with you."

**I hugged and kissed him back. If he hurt Stan, I'd probably do more than just 'hurt' him. **

"**I doubt that. Anybody who abuses someone as cute as you is instantly a retard. I will beat the shit out of him if he tries anything. You're eighteen years old, so he has absolutely NO control over you what so ever."**

I held Craig closer to me and pressed my ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I haven't smiled as big as I was in a VERY long time.

"I love you" I said. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

**I held Stan close to my chest and let him listen to my heartbeat. I knew in that moment Stan felt safe in my arms, and I felt sooo happy to be the one he felt safe with. At that moment, I made myself, and Stan, a promise. **

**I will never betray him in any way, shape or form.**

"**I love you too."**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like I said, the updates will be slow since Serrenity and I don't see each other that often. Only before and after school, every Wednesday, and almost every weekend. **

**The reason this took so long was we were in a play recently so we didn't have time to update. But they'll be faster now that the play is done.**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**

**:3SERenITY:3**


	3. Golden Butterfly

**I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. We've been putting it off for a long time, but here it is. Chapter 2! Please R&R :) **

**Here's a joke for you (if you get it than you are a genius and we're proud of you) **

**1+1= YAOI *wink wink***

_**The Secret Of…**_

_**Chapter 2: Golden Butterfly**_

Craig and I started dating, and it's the best. Every time Paul abuses me, I sneak out and go to his house. We haven't had sex yet, but it's mostly due to the fact that I'm scared shitless to do it. But I'm sure he understands why. I love Craig.

**I'm glad that Stan and I are dating. I know that Stan is scared of doing it. I love Stan but I don't know how much longer I can hold back from fucking him into the floor, but for him, I will wait until he is ready. Stan Marsh, you are the rare golden butterfly.**

I lied back in bed thinking about how Craig must feel about my situation with Paul. He must be upset about not being allowed to fuck me. I should probably text him. Maybe he'd want to hang out or something. I don't care where we go or what we do. I just don't want to be here when Paul comes home.

I opened up my phone and noticed the date. 'Oh yeah. Craig's birthday is in three days! I should get him something. But what?

I continued to text him.

STAN: Hey, do you wanna do something?

I put my phone down and lied back down.

**I sat at the computer messaging Clyde and posting some pictures of me and Stan on tumblr while thinking about Stan. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard my phone vibrate and nearly fall off the desk. **

**I looked at it and noticed it was Stan. After I read the reply, I quickly sent him a text.**

**CRAIG: Yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes.**

**I put my phone in my pocket and typed a message to Clyde. **

**DayofSilence: I need to go. I'm gonna hang out with Stan. **

**Tacos4liFe: Alright dude. Have fun! XD*wink* *wink***

**I rolled my eyes at the last part of Clyde's comment. He's a dipshit. **

**I put my cigarette out, grabbed my keys, and headed out to my car. I put the key in the ignition and drove to his house.**

I lied back on my bed playing a game on my iphone when a bubble popped up. It was Craig! After I read the message, I smiled to myself and felt relieved I didn't need to be here when Paul came home.

I set my phone down and looked out the window, waiting for Craig to come get me.

**I pulled up to Stan's house and honked my horn to get his attention. I decided to send him another quick text to tell him I'm here. Then I saw Paul coming up the road. **_**Shit!**_

**CRAIG: I'm here. You better hurry cause the asshole is coming**

I opened my eyes when I hear Craig honk his horn. I grabbed my sweatshirt and my phone when it vibrated. When I saw the text, I began to panic. I ran out of my room and the house like a bat out of hell.

Paul just pulled in and got out of his car, chasing me, but I jumped into his car and locked the door. "GO, CRAIG!" I yelled as Paul was about to burst into the car on my side.

"You little shit!" he screamed. My heart began to race.

**I slam my foot on the accelerator and floored it before that asshole hit my car. Once we turned the corner and was out of site from Paul, I looked at Stan to make sure he was okay. My face fell when I noticed the look on his face. The sooner we get back to my apartment the better it will be for the both of us. **

**I pulled into the parking lot and locked my car after helping Stan out and we got into my apartment. I tossed my keys on the counter and put my phone in my pocket. **

"**Make yourself at home while I use the bathroom" I said, while I walked down the hall and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took a piss, then snort some cocaine and pop a couple of pills to top myself off.**

I sit on the couch waiting for Craig to come back. I sat with my legs crossed on the couch picking the loose strings on my ripped skinny jeans, thinking hard. _Maybe I should just let him have sex with me. I want him to.' _

I sat and waited some more._ What happened to Craig?_

**I wash off my face, then exited the bathroom, turning off the light. I was starting to feel the effects of the drugs now. **

**I went down the hall and stood next to Stan while he's sitting on the couch. "Stan, lets hang in my room cause I wrote a new song on my guitar for you and I want you to hear it. I wanna know what you think of it; what you honestly think of it." I did write a new song, but I didn't finish it yet. That's just bait to get Stan into my room. I hope he'll let me fuck him. I can only hope.**

After I heard the faucet running, I began to get curious. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself under my breath. Once Craig came out and stood next to me, I was shocked when he spoke. "You wrote me a song? And you play guitar?" I asked surprised. I didn't even know he could play guitar! "Okay" I finally said before getting up off the couch.

**I led Stan into my room and shut the door behind us before turning to him. "Yeah but you can't really hear it yet cause it's not completely done yet" I said with a smirk on my face. **_**I hope Stan will let me do more than just make out with him.**_** I got a huge boner and I really **_**really**_** wanna fuck his tight little ass.**


	4. The Sickness

**Yay! Chapter 3! I'm sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been busy with yearbook and such. Plus I have finals coming up. But I'm almost out of school so Serrenity and I can write up the chapters and I can upload them asap. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) R&R! NO FLAME**

_**The Secret Of…Chapter 3**_

We got into Craig's room and I sat on his bed. I noticed Craig was acting a little strange lately. _What the hell? He was fine a minute ago…_

**I began feeling a buzz coming on from the drugs I just injected. I'm sure that Stan has noticed by now that something was up. **

**I sat down on my bed next to Stan with my hand on his thigh and a hungry look on my face. "You ready?" I smirked and began kissing his sweet neck.**

My eyes widened once he started kissing my neck. That was fast.

I pushed on his shoulders to look him in the eyes. He looks different. He's not himself at all!

"Wait, Craig! W-what about the song?"

**I frowned when I felt Stan attempt to push me with his small hands. "It's not done yet, and it's for your birthday." **

**Okay, I know I told him I wanted to sing it to him, but I wanted him in bed **_**now.**_** By now, I began to wonder if I should tell Stan about my addiction. But I'm scared to see how he'll react.**

I blinked a few times and looked at him in confusion. "You just said a few seconds ago you wanted to show me your song. Why are we in your room then? And what the fuck is up with you lately?" At this point, I'm beginning to get irritated.

**Okay, he caught that. I knew he would. I need to come up with a reasonable excuse fast. It's hard to do that when you're starting to get high.**

"**Stan" I started "we've been together for a year now and I know this may sound forward but I wanna fuck you…right now." Ha, a little forward Craig? Well, now that it's out in the open…**

My heart beat started to quicken. What did he just say?

I scooted back a bit. That wasn't a little forward; that was WAAAY too forward. My mouth opened but I was at loss of words.

"Uh…I don't know Craig. I've never had sex before."

**I chuckled. Ha, he's scared? "Come one, Stan. I'll be gentle. I promise." **

**I take my hat, hoodie, and shirt off to reveal my toned body. I'm not ripped but I do have some abs. Clyde usually gets me to work out with him and I guess the end result is worth it.**

**I turn my attention back to Stan and cock my eyebrow up slightly.**

I gulped and had a huge lump in my throat as I watched Craig strip himself. And to be honest, I was shocked to see abs on him. But I had a feeling he wasn't going to be gentle with me.

"C-Craig, I don't want to do this yet." I scooted further back on the bed until my back hit the wall behind me.

**I started getting excited. I'm not sure if it's me or the drugs, but damn I wanna throw Stan on the bed and fuck him into the mattress. **

**I took my pants off and then began to completely undress Stan. I kiss up and down his thin bruised body.**

"**I love you Stan. I can't wait any longer. I waited an entire year."**

I let our a small scream when he began undressing himself. I looked at his dick and noticed how big he is. _He's gonna destroy me!_

Once Craig started undressing me, I panicked and tried to push him away."C-Craig! Stop!"

"**I can't stop now." I turn him over and with one hand pinning him down by his arms that are behind his back, I leant over to grab the lube in my nightstand drawer. I squeezed some on my fingers and, without hesitation, thrusted my fingers into his tight hole past the rings of muscles. I thrusted my fingers a few times before pulling them out to coat my own dick with the gooey substance.**

**I push my in inside is ass and shudder at how tight he is. It's better than I've ever imagined. I lean over his body, boxing him in as I penetrate him with animal like thrusts. **

I screamed when he flipped me over onto my stomach, ass in the air. I groaned in pain at the position my arms were in behind my back and tried to kick him to get away. Something is seriously wrong with Craig. He'd never do this to me!

I heard Craig get into the nightstand and not long after, felt his fingers penetrate me. "No Craig stop! I don't want this!" He didn't listen. I felt tears run down my face before I felt his fingers being replaced by something much bigger. _ No…_

"AHHHH!C-CRAIG, NO! STOP!" I screamed when he shoved his gigantic penis inside me. The pain shot through me like daggers up my spine.

**I continue to thrust into Stan and kiss the back of his neck over and over again. "I love you so very very much Stan!" I said repeatedly. **_**God, what the hell am I doing? I love him. I don't want to do anything to hurt him. He's been through this before. **_

**My conscious began to scream at me, but it was over powered by my drugged state of mind. I need to find his sweet spot.**

As he stretched me further and further, he began hitting my prostate dead on, and my pain was replaced by overwhelming pleasure. He thrusted faster and faster, making my body jerk violently with his animal thrusts.

I could still feel my tears pour down my face when he told me he loved me. _Is this what I get out of love?_

Nonetheless, I do love him. "I love you too…"

**I start feeling tears fall down my face as well. I move so that Stan and I were in a cradle position. I hold him as close to me as I can and kissed his lips passionately on the lips. "I'll never leave your side." **

"Nng" I grunted when he thrusted again. I kissed him back and clung to him desperately, as if my life depended on it.

**I hold him tight and continued to thrust into him. "You make me sooo happy, Stan. I love you so much." I ran my hands up and down his spine and gripped his hips so I can get better thrusts in. I'm almost at my limit and I have no idea Stan is too.**

"Ahn! Craig!" I screamed his name when he bucked up and fucked me hard. I gripped tightly onto Craig when I exploded into climax.

**I felt Stan climax and I came soon after he did. I wrapped my arms around his waist and thrusted one last time; I shot my semen into his body and rode out my orgasm.**

I moaned when I felt a warm liquid pour into me. I kiss him on the lips and my cries muffled into his mouth. I rolled my hips while he rode out his orgasm. I pull back and bite Craig's neck.

**I moan when Stan rolled his hips over my dick and gasped when he bit my neck. I tugged on his hair in appreciation. **

**I pulled out of him and lied Stan down next to me. I covered him with a blanket and kiss him on the forehead. "Stan I have a couple of questions to ask you." I began.**

I smiled when Craig lied me down and covered me with a warm blanket, kissing my forehead. I looked at him when he spoke. "Sure what is it?"

**I took a deep breath and started with the first question. "Okay, first, will you move in with me?"**

I stared at Craig before I answered his question. "Yeah of course I will. What's your other question?"

**I felt relief when he said yes, and sat up to get a little box out of the drawer next to me. **_**This is worth a shot.**_

"**Well, I wish I could do this in a more romantic setting but I need to do it now." I took a deep break before I started again. I opened the box revealing a ring inside. "Stan, will you marry me?"**

I quirked a brow and sat up, holding the blanket close to me. "Umm" that's all I could say, until he brought the box out. I widened my eyes. And when he opened the little box revealing a ring, I began to tear up. He's proposing to me?!

I immediately bring him into a hug. "Yes, Craig!" I smiled.

**I smiled and pushed the ring onto his small fingers. Perfect fit. I kissed him a few times before pulling back. **

"**I'll rent a moving truck so that we can also get all the stuff you have in storage out and bring it here."**

**I lied back down with Stan and held him close to me. "I'm so glad you're in my life." **

I smiled and kissed him before nuzzling into his chest. "I love you Craig" I said. I wonder if my mom and Paul will let me move in permanently. Probably not.

**I smiled, before I got a nauseating feeling in my stomach, but I ignore it. This moment is too perfect to be ruined. And I fell asleep with Stan in my arms.**

I fell asleep with a smile and Craig holding me tightly. Maybe my life will be worth living after all.

**I woke up, on the verge of vomiting. I can't hold back anymore so I shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I'm shaky as all hell, but I made it to the toilet in time. I push the lid up and began to dry heave. **

_**Oh god…this is bad.**_

_**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

**Oh no! Craig is sick! D: Well, I know it must've been hard to read at first but remember, this stuff does happen. Say no to drugs, kids! **

**Anyways, please leave nice comments. Nothing is worse than reading really mean comments and then start feeling like complete shit. That stuff makes me stop writing the story entirely. If you didn't like this chapter, than life is full of disappointments! Don't comment on stuff you don't like! I friggin HATE that! :( **

**I have chapter 4 ready, I'll upload it when I have time. Remember to comment (nice ones, dammit!)**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**

**:3SERenITY:3**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here's chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoy it! R&R :)**

_**The Secret Of…Chapter 4**_

I start hearing noises coming from the bathroom. Is Craig…_puking?_

I get up and walk over to the bathroom door and knock twice. "Craig" I hollered over Craig's noises. "is everything okay?"

**I dry heaved a couple times and turned my head when I heard Stan's voice on the other side of the door. I try my best to get my words out.**

"**The…door is…unlocked" I managed to say, before I buried my face down into the toilet and puked again. **

I hesitate at first before I wrap my hands around the door handle. I braced myself and opened the door, rushing over to Craig's crouching form while he's dry heaving. I run my fingers through his hair and rub his back.

"Craig, are you going to be okay? You're shaking really bad."

**I finished puking and sat up, getting up to rinse my mouth out. I started shaking really bad and begin to feel like I'm going to pass out. I'm pretty sure I have a fever too. **

"**Y-yeah…I feel sick, and I think I'm about to pass out."**

I give Craig a sympathetic look and help him off the floor; guiding him back to the bed. I put blankets over him to keep him warm.

"I'll be right back. I'll get you some medicine." I left and went into the kitchen where the medicine cabinet is. I pull out a couple Advil and other forms of medication, plus the thermometer. I walk back to his room with the items in my hands. I handed Craig the medicine and a cup of water.

"Okay, Craig. I need to take your temperature. Open up."

"**Okay" I said, watching Stan walk out of the room. I don't know what Stan would say or do if he figured out I'm a drug addict. I don't think I ever want him to know. **

**My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Stan come back into the bedroom. I groaned in protest when he mentioned he needed to take my temperature. I'm not a child. **

"**Okay, Stan" I sat up to take the medicine and popped the pills into my mouth. He put the thermometer into my mouth before I could say anything else.**

**I start feeling bad that Stan has to take care of my sorry ass. **

"**Stan, you deserve someone so much better than me, but I swear on my life that I will do everything I can to make living with me pleasant." I coughed a little after my little rant, kinda hurting my lungs and sides in the process, but I guess I deserve it.**

I looked at him with confusion, not knowing what on Earth he's talking about. I think he's just to sick to think straight. Nonetheless, I kiss him on the forehead before I put the thermometer in his mouth.

After a few seconds, the thermometer beeped.

**I sighed and tried to think of an excuse as to how I got sick. I said the first excuse I could think of.**

"**I was walking in the rain because my umbrella is broken and I needed to get groceries. All my coats were in the wash machine. My car broke down so I couldn't drive myself to the grocery store" I stated, coughing a bit more, holding my sides and chest.**

I cock my eyebrow up. Somehow, I'm not buying it, but I shouldn't start an argument when he's this sick so I just say "Okay." I climbed into bed with him and hold him close to me; comforting him, and trying to warm him up.

**I sighed in relief. I doubt Stan believed it, but who cares. He's not complaining. **

**I feel Stan climb into bed and wrap his slender arms around me. After about three minutes, everything starts to go black. "S-Stan…I'm sorry" I said before falling asleep.**

After I feel Craig relax in my arms, I start getting more confused when he apologized to me. Is he apologizing for being sick?

I decided to use the bathroom before I fell asleep, so I gently make my way out of Craig's arms and head into the bathroom. After I flush, I searched through the drawers to find some nighttime medicine to help me sleep. Instead, I find a baggie of crack, heroin, and unlabeled bottles of pills. _What has Craig been doing behind my back?! _

I took the unlabeled bottle of pills in my hand, opened it, and take a couple out to examine them. They look weird and smell funny.

_Craig does drugs?_

**Okay, I hope you all liked this! Sorry it's taking us…well me…forever to upload it. I'm to blame for being so goddamn lazy :\ **

**Remember to review them! It's hard to know who's still reading it if you don't review. **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**

**:3SERreNITY:3 **


End file.
